


【宰勋】勾引

by FUFU_fuko



Category: N.Flying (Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:00:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28316409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FUFU_fuko/pseuds/FUFU_fuko
Relationships: Cha Hoon/Kim Jaehyun





	【宰勋】勾引

小妈/r18/是宰勋  
几句话承胜

18岁那天他爹给他娶回来一个小妈。  
金宰铉没什么惊讶的，李家人风流多情是天生自带的基因段落，他作为李承协唯一领回家的儿子也只不过比这个保养良好的父亲小了十几岁而已。兴许哪天这位A城首富玩腻了，又会从不知道哪里带回来一个女人或是男人，住进豪华的客房里，如此反复。  
金宰铉看着眼前年龄比他大不了多少的冷脸美人，盘算着应该管他叫什么。  
“我是叫你妈还是哥……”  
“车勋。”

金宰铉猜的不错，没过几天他那本就常年不在家的爹就搂着不知又是哪个地方拐来的小男孩出国旅游了。走的时候当着车勋的面，被叫作苗苗的白嫩男生看起来只十五六岁，抬着洁净的眸子一点点怯地看这位名义上的正牌家主，然后被李承协狠亲了一口脸蛋带走。  
金宰铉靠在真皮沙发上目睹新旧交接，瞥了一眼他才待了没几天的小妈，没有表情。  
“倒也认知清楚。”他又把注意力放回手中的笔电作业。  
不知道在爹的床上会摆出怎样的表情，也会像现在这样冷淡吗？  
金宰铉又抬起头，看看车勋。  
“真漂亮。”

李家亲眷联系薄弱，李承协走后诺大宅子里除了仆人管家便只剩金宰铉和车勋。金宰铉也不在乎，反正他爹日日如此般不在家逗留太久，只是家里还有个美人会四处转悠，他的心便就沉不下来。  
离了他爹的小妈比原先活泼很多，也不只会在房间里盯着视频看。有时候热一杯牛奶抱着坐在金宰铉靠过的沙发上慢慢的喝，抿得嘴巴一圈白色的沫。金宰铉就在另一块沙发上用余光盯着，盯那一圈乳白，盯他雪白脖颈上露出的痣，盯得下身燥热蹦进卫生间，出来的时候看见车勋看着他轻轻的笑。  
他们的交流也变多了些，车勋会在他对着作业皱眉的时候凑过来用圆圆的指腹抚平眉心间的“川”字，把人搂进怀里轻声安慰。他的小妈身上有好闻的体香，蛊人又醉人。金宰铉枕在他的怀中脑袋浑浑沌沌，满心是那双手的触感和香气。  
他的小妈是他的小妈，但是金宰铉不只想让小妈做他的小妈。  
这天车勋说要下厨给金宰铉尝尝手艺，金宰铉欢喜应下，坐在餐桌旁看瘦长的背影忙忙碌碌，看他弯腰凸起的脊背滚动喉结。  
天知道他想尝的不只是小妈的手艺，还有车勋本身，还有抚平他眉心的柔软的圆指，还有会抿出一圈牛乳的唇，摇摇晃晃的耳饰，好看的小痣。  
“宰铉，帮帮我，好吗？”车勋叫他，蹲在地上仰头看他，松垮的衬衣滑到肩膀末端，露出纤细的锁骨，看得金宰铉冒火。  
他伸手把东西递给车勋，接过的时候刻意地摸一下车勋的手，车勋也不恼，眨巴眼睛露出不明意味的笑，一如看着金宰铉蹦进卫生间又出来时的样子。  
金宰铉看着他转过身去，垫着脚尖倾着身子去够高一点地方的罐子，浑圆的臀因为用力而向后撅着，围裙的绳子把适合抓握的细腰勾得清晰，在腰窝处打了个好看的蝴蝶结。  
他的小妈生的如此漂亮勾人，一颦一笑一举一动都像是对金宰铉的勾引，邀请他来一场背德的极乐。  
金宰铉等不及了，欲望的饥渴远比肠胃的饥渴来的猛烈。装了调料的容器乒乒乓乓被打翻，他抓着车勋的手腕就往房间里带，车勋没有反抗，顺从地被摁到床上，好像一切都在他的预料中。  
金宰铉把车勋压在身下的时候看见白嫩手腕上被他拽出的红印，心疼地去吻去亲：“怎么不喊疼？”  
“一会说不定有更疼的。”车勋咯咯的笑，一双眼睛睫毛长长，像小扇子呼扇动摇金宰铉的心。  
金宰铉听得明白，小妈的纯只是飘在表面的装饰，心底身体上都骚得很。他去叼他的唇，牙齿尖尖磨蹭柔软的下唇珠，舌头又探进口腔里与车勋的缠绵。  
大了一号的衬衣松松垮垮被推到胸部以上弄出皱褶，金宰铉埋到颈窝闻到熟悉的味道：“偷穿我的衣服？”  
“是啊，怎么了。”他嗔怪道，刚被蹂躏过的嘴巴撅起来，闪着亮晶晶的痕迹，“竟然才发现。”  
金宰铉不语，只是恶意地伸手去刮车勋一节一节的脊椎骨，张嘴含住他胸脯上粉红的一点惩罚似地啃咬，弄得身下人发出又娇又软的叫。  
进去的时候小妈还是疼得喊了，冒着泪咬在金宰铉的肩膀上，眼角鼻尖都是粉红的。金宰铉起初心疼他只敢小幅度的动，等车勋适应了性事的美好夹着他的腰主动求欢时又控制不住发狠地撞。  
“你跟我搞，不怕我爸发现？”金宰铉咬着车勋的耳垂，金属的饰品含在嘴里有淡淡的铁腥味。  
“不怕呀，咯咯。”车勋爬起来坐着，扭着腰吞吐那一根硬物，艳红的肉被带出来，色情地翻进翻出，“他对我没感情，我对他也没想法，他看中我的脸带我回来，各取所需罢了。”  
“果然看得清楚。”金宰铉掐着他的腰又压上去，腰间用力顶得小妈直翻白眼，前面的性器一颤一颤的射了满腹，竟是被生生操射了。  
“小妈的腰好软，屁股也好翘，会不会怀孕给我生个孩子？”  
“不、不会啦……”车勋被干的晕头转向，从下身涌上来的快感变成了星星和小人在大脑里跳啊跳，一句完整的话也说不利索，不像话的字句却一段一段的向外蹦，“要是射进去的多了…说不定，说不定可以……”  
“妈的，骚货。”金宰铉红了眼，他的小妈骚的不像话，脸上泪水口水糊了一脸还想要肚子里也灌满浓稠的精水。车勋藕色的手臂又搭上来，黏糊糊地跟金宰铉亲吻。  
最后射进去的时候金宰铉刻意地用力怼进去，好像要把两颗球也要塞到里面去一样。车勋被顶得失言，湿淋淋的肉穴一股一股的往外冒水，嘴里哼哼唧唧喊着“不要不要不要”，粉红的指头又紧紧抓住金宰铉，怎么也不放手。  
“被宰铉的精液…灌满了…”车勋软绵绵地喃喃，小指勾住金宰铉的，像粘人猫咪的尾尖。  
“是的，被我灌满了呢。”  
金宰铉轻轻搂他，吻汗湿的额头。  
他的小妈是他的小妈，但不再只是他的小妈。

后来小妈也常常来爬金宰铉的床，会在早晨的时候钻到下面用嘴把他唤醒，然后眼泪汪汪被摁着头口爆，含了一嘴粘糊的液体就去亲金宰铉说让他也尝尝自己的味道。金宰铉口腔里泛了一片苦腥，又笑又恼地拽了他的脚腕翻过身子狠狠地打屁股，打出一片红掌印。  
车勋给金宰铉又做了几次西餐，并不是特别钟情于牛排意面的味道，只是喜欢看他为了自己忙碌专心的样子。纤细的腰臀摆动，扎了蝴蝶结的是一条新的围裙，代替早就被体液弄脏的那条。金宰铉看着，咽了口水，下体又冒起火热，一下拉着人坐到备餐台上亲吻抚摸，花绿的彩椒被推了一地。  
“要糊了。”车勋食指挡住他的进一步讨要，淋了酱汁黄油的牛排呲呲啦啦的在煎锅里蹦跳乱响。

“在看什么？”  
“书而已。”车勋指尖夹了根细细的薄荷烟，放嘴里含一下又摁灭了火星扭头去吻金宰铉，交换了绵长的分秒，还有氧气、唾液，与掺了薄荷的焦油味。  
仆人们早就跑开了——在每次少爷和他的小妈擦枪走火的前夕就识趣地退下。没有人惊讶，这栋房子的主人们总是这样旁若无人地坦露自己的性欲与渴望，不论对象换了几轮。  
金宰铉啃咬车勋的喉结，印上红红的牙印又用舌头打着圈去舔，毛茸茸的睡袍解开推上去，刚刚沐浴后刻意擦了身体乳，手覆上腰摸得一手滑溜与甜香。  
金宰铉想到车勋拥他入怀时身上飘出来的香味，麝香玫瑰与薄荷烟草，勾人造欲的清香缠着若有若无的沉着凉意融到骨子里，娇媚与冷淡的结合。  
很适合他的小妈。  
金宰铉这么想着，狠狠顶进去，顶出一声甜媚的尾音。手滑上去，揪着车勋胸前的小肉球揉弄。  
“今天，怎么、怎么这么凶？”车勋随着他的顶撞上下浮沉，像风雨中的小船，性欲与埋在体内的热度化作船锚是他与礁石唯一的连接。下面快乐的过头了，又想要其他地方更猛烈的抚慰，于是车勋颤巍巍地抓金宰铉的手往自己的阴茎上靠，把胸上的一层软肉凑到他嘴边，“宰铉…宰铉…摸摸我吧，舔舔我吧。”  
金宰铉被他的话刺激得理智崩裂，堵住胡乱发情的嘴狠狠咬了一口后托着他的背吸吮乳首，吸出紫红的痕迹。空出的手任由车勋抓着摁到分身上，用茧粗暴地磨蹭撸动，弄出带哭腔的呻吟。  
“我爹快回来了。”金宰铉在喘息的间隙说道。  
“嗯…嗯，那又怎样……”车勋搂住他，抱着他的头，好让他离自己的乳肉更近一点。  
“我还是会去…爬宰铉的、床的……”  
“小妈真是妖精。”金宰铉身下越发用力，觉得他的小妈就像古早传说中吸人精气的妖精，在自己日日疼爱与滋润下更加明艳诱人。一亲热就泛肿的猫唇诱人犯罪，肉穴一吸一吸的越是侵犯就越是流水，胸脯柔软细嫩，连手指尖尖都冒着蜜桃果汁的香气。  
“那我等着你。”金宰铉顶着车勋的额头，“你一定会来的，对不对？”

李承协回来了，绕着两人嗅一圈，对自己儿子挖墙脚的行为一眼便看得明白。  
但他也没说什么，老神在在地搂着苗苗上楼去了。  
走了两步又停下，也不管怀里男孩突变的表情和可怜巴巴抓住他袖子的小手，眯着眼睛说让车勋今晚去他房间。  
金宰铉心里一紧。  
红木的卧室门咔的关上，他扭头看车勋，美人面无表情歪着头跟他说没事的，察觉到他的情绪变化又绽开了笑，捧着金宰铉的脸软软地亲了一口，长而密的睫毛扫在脸上，痒痒的。  
“担心了吗？”

晚上的时候金宰铉躺在床上翻来覆去的滚，重金打造的宅子隔音效果却似好似坏，隐隐约约有从楼上传来的娇叫开始在耳边百转千回地环绕。  
轻巧而脆声的敲门将金宰铉从思绪的乱麻中拎出，半爬半滚地到了卧室门前打开门，迎面扑进怀里一团花与烟草熏就的猫。  
金宰铉惊喜：“怎么来了。”  
“想你了嘛。”车勋蹭着他的睡衣蹭开几枚胸前的纽扣，闭着眼与男孩磨蹭接吻。  
“何况床上的又不是我。”

金宰铉睡熟了，车勋捋顺他的头发爬出来上了阳台，看见李承协披着大衣靠在栏杆上吐烟圈。  
“我儿子的床爬着怎么样。”李承协扭脸看他趴到栏杆上，歪着嘴笑。  
“未成年小男孩的腰软吗。”他没回答，从怀里掏轻薄的烟盒夹薄荷味的烟，“你可真会利用小孩子吃醋。”  
“嗤。”  
车勋叼着烟去接他的火。  
“合作愉快。”

完成于2020.4.27


End file.
